Snowflakes
by Aquaz dewdrops
Summary: Elsa wanted to forget about her past, and when her father made a deal with a producer to send her to an academy of music, she agreed. She then decided to act cold, so that nobody would even want to befriend her, thus wouldn't end up getting hurt. But what she didn't expect were the dramas, unexpected friendships, romance and secrets unfolding. - Jelsa
1. Arendelle Academy of Music

**IMPORTANT A/N : Arendelle is the main city, Rivendell is more like New York, with all the tall buildings and such, and some other bunch of city names is not really important. :)**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

_Snowflakes _

Chapter one - Arendelle Academy of Music

.~.

Human pattern are like snowflakes

It will never be cast twice

We are uncommonly and marvelously

intricate in thought and action

.~.

Elsa had no choice. She had no choice from the beginning.

She was a monster, and nothing she could say or do could change that.

After that incident, _he _took this opportunity to send Elsa away, away from their house. _He _only cared about his reputation. _He _wouldn't care even if she dropped dead in the middle of the streets - Just don't tell the media that she was _his _daughter.

_He _had crushed her dreams just because _he _wanted her to follow _his_ footsteps and be a doctor.

When she had gotten into this mess, _he _only cared about himself and _his stupid_ reputation.

_He _and the music producer made a deal - Her in exchange for money.

_He _had chosen money.

_He _hated her, and the feeling was mutual.

When he said that he was sending her away to the boarding school, Elsa had agreed. She wasn't going to hurt anyone else in the family. Elsa left without saying goodbye to the ones she loved so dearly, in hopes that they would just hate her and forget about her.

She didn't deserve to be loved, to feel kindness. Her _father _had said that. And he was right, she was a monster, and a monster she will always be.

* * *

" Flight will be landing soon, please return to your seats and buckle your seat belts. "

Elsa sighed, _finally. _

The flight was about seven hours long, and Elsa couldn't get much sleep. She was still feeling guilty, and even reconsidered her decision of leaving her mother and sister without even saying goodbye. Her _sister, _who _loved _to build snowmen and listen to Elsa sing, not to mention that she was Elsa's number one fan and always giving out words of encouragement whenever her confidence was deflated.

Anna was her favorite family member, and Elsa left her without saying goodbye.

But then again, why should she? She deserved to be hated; she even hated herself.

Elsa shove Anna out of her mind. She had decided to start anew, to be cold and avoid getting herself associated with anyone. It was for their own good - She didn't want to be hurting those she cared about again.

Right now, she should be thinking of what Arendelle Academy of Music was like. She always dreamed of becoming a singer, with everyone cheering her name when she walked up on stage, loving her because of her songs, her voice, and ignoring that fact that she is a cold-blooded monster.

She loved to sing, to let her voice out, without having a care of the world. This academy was voted as the best school for young and talented musicians and singers. Many had tried to get in, but failed as they weren't good enough.

To say that she wasn't excited would be a lie.

When the plane landed in Arendelle, she collected her luggage and proceeded to walk out of the airport doors. According to that music producer, a limousine would be waiting outside for her. True to his word, there was. The driver was even as courteous enough to help her carry her luggage into the boot of the car, but she did not utter her thanks. She was also careful not to come in contact with the driver's flesh.

As they travelled to the academy, Elsa looked out from the window.

_It's beautiful, _Elsa thought. _The number of buildings and houses was balanced, unlike where we lived last time. The buildings there was overpopulated. _Elsa grimaced at the memories.

The scene outside was truly peaceful. There were people jogging by the streets, some people walking their dogs, some old people were playing chess in the middle of the park and some were even practicing tai chi! Or at least, that's what Elsa thought it was called.

There were many trees, but the most common one, Elsa noticed, was the one that looked like a christmas tree, the one that is pointy at the top and looks like a triangle.

Elsa wasn't very good when it came to remembering what she had learned in class. But you honestly can't blame her for that - The teacher she had last time looked like she was going to fall asleep herself!

The buildings weren't very tall, most of them only being as tall as the shortest building of Rivendell, where Elsa had lived. But then again, Rivendell was probably the most populated of them all, but Arendelle was the main city, not Rivendell.

When she arrived to the academy's iron gates - which were at least four times taller than her - , the driver helped her take down her luggages and uttered a 'Goodbye' before leaving. Elsa did not reply him, and simply watched him as he drove off sight completely. Then she turned and after talking to the guards, she entered the iron gates to the school.

To say that the academy was big was an understatement. The academy was _huge_. After Elsa passed the grey iron gates, she had entered a wide and long pathway (Probably for cars) with trees neatly planted on each side. Behind the trees was an open field that did not last very long before it came to a small forest, which, Elsa guessed, probably had small animals and gardens in them. She decided to check it out later.

Way in front of the pathway she was standing on were three buildings, side by side but not linked.

The left building was the biggest one, painted grey and peach, with different balconies stretching out from each floor.

The middle on looked like the grandest one, with a flag of a crocus having a musical note hovering above it on the roof of the building. The sides were painted gold and silver.

The right one was also big, with many classrooms visible from even the outside.

After Elsa had not-so-politely asked a student (Well, she looked too young to be a teacher) where should new students go to register themselves, she headed for the middle building. The middle building was the main one, which consisted of the offices, ballrooms and stages to hold concerts.

" Hi! May I help you? " an energetic and bright voice asked when she entered the building. She turned and saw a young lady that couldn't be older than seventeen. Her dirty blonde hair seemed to match perfectly with her strikingly electric blue eyes. A little bit of freckles dotted her face, but it wasn't really noticeable. She wore a white blouse and a short pencil skirt that made her waist look small. She emitted a warm aura, contrasting heavily with Elsa's cold one. She was cute.

" _Obviously._ " Elsa replied coldly, and rather rudely if you asked the lady. Nevertheless, the lady continued smiling and walked to the counter that was nearby, and motioned for Elsa to do the same.

" Name? "

" Elsa Queen. "

" Age? "

" Sixteen. "

" Blood type? "

" O. "

" Hobby? "

" ..._What? _"

" Never mind, ignore that. Birth date? "

" Is this really necessary? " Elsa snapped. She really didn't want to remember the incident that happened on her birthday, and the happy-go-lucky attitude of this lady was slightly irritating.

" Sorry. " she apologized, smiling sheepishly. " I had already found your name in this list, after all, the surname 'Queen' is quite rare. I just wanted to know more about you...? " her answer ended up sounding like a question.

Elsa just sighed, her eyes softened for a while. This was what he said years ago. Then her first date... His sweet and corny words that seemed to win her over so many times...When she recalled what he did to her in the end, however, she hardened herself once again.

" Don't. Now, what am I supposed to do now that I've gotten here already? "

The lady seemed to be taken aback by the sudden hardness of Elsa's tone, and stuttered, " E-Er... I'll pass you your room key. Y-you would be sharing a room with three other roommates, and they are apparently still in class now. "

The lady moved to get the keys from under her desk, and Elsa had a brief glance at the name plaque on the desk - _Adriel. _

" Here. " Adriel passed the keys to Elsa, and Elsa couldn't help but mutter, " Thanks. Adriel. " before she left.

She was sure Adriel heard her, because she smiled ever so widely after.

She reminded Elsa too much of Anna. And _him._

* * *

" OH MY GAWD. YOU'RE OUR NEW ROOMMATE? "

" THEY DIDN'T SAY THAT YOU WERE SO CUTE! "

" Oh goodness. "

Elsa just stared. She had just finished unpacking her stuff in her new blue painted bedroom when she heard footsteps in the living hall. So, obviously, she went out and check who it was. Unfortunately, her -apparently- new roommates saw her, and they... became a little _enthusiastic._. Okay, fine, only two of them. The third one just rubbed her temple with her left hand as if she was having a headache.

They were beautiful. The one that exclaimed 'OH MY GAWD' was a pretty brunette, her hair wavy at the end, much like her sister. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and her high cheekbones and pointed chin that made her face features look sharp. Her figure was petite, and the simple white dress she wore made her look like an angel. She looked like the kind of girl that likes to be carefree. Cute.

The one that yelled 'THEY DIDNT SAY THAT YOU WERE SO CUTE!' was a tall girl with short yet silky green hair, but it didn't look dyed. Her face structures were like the brunette's, and the white blouse that she was wearing made her beautiful emerald green colored eyes stand out more. She looked like the elegant type, but judging from her earlier's enthusiastic attitude towards her new roommate, she was also the fun-loving type.

The one that looked annoyed, but not surprised was a beautiful medium height girl with blue shoulder-lenghed hair, this one looked dyed, as the top was a deep obsidian black. Her chin was held slightly higher up, like Elsa's, looking proud. She looked like the sensible type that would think trice before she acts. Her eye color was quite special - an alluring shade of dark blue, but irises was aqua colored.

At times like this, Elsa wished her eye color was as cool as theirs - _Her _eye color was just an icy blue, with her irises being a little lighter, but otherwise, nothing special. Though not many people had the same kind of eye color as her.

But then again, who cares?

" My name is Elsa. " she said coldly. But either the two energetic girls didn't notice her tone, or were just ignoring it.

" HI ELSA! MY NAME IS SELENE! WE ARE _SO _GOING TO GET ALONG! By the way, I think you should be a great singer - your voice is just so sweeeeet! " the cute brunette - Selene - said. Elsa was sure that they were so _not _going to get along.

" Hi! I'm Holly. Sorry for being too dramatic just now, you looked really uncomfortable. By the way, you are gorgeous! I wish I had your big eyes. Hmm... " the girl with the emerald green eyes said. Maybe they could get along, _maybe. _

" Name's Reyna. The longer you stay here, the more you would get used to this... " she paused, thinking of a word. " _abnormally enthusiastic-for-no-apparent-reason _environment. For now, I feel you. " said the girl with the dark blue eyes, Reyna.

Elsa had a feeling that she and Reyna would get along very well. But then she remembered what she had promised herself when she left, and the unrealistic thoughts of befriending them scattered away from her mind.

" I don't know you yet, and I don't wish to associate myself with you either. Don't bother me. " was all Elsa said before she trudged back to her room, leaving the three pretty girls behind shocked.

* * *

She woke up at exactly 8 o'clock and headed right to the small building which she hadn't notice yesterday, which was where the canteen and some random stalls were located. She had not eaten any breakfast and ignored her roommates' calls when they invited her over to eat Reyna's cooking, and she was hungry.

Well, as the saying goes, you can't learn with an empty stomach. Or maybe Elsa just created that up.

The canteen was big, with many polka-dotted round tables all around. There were about ten food stalls but only two drink stalls.

It seemed like Elsa wasn't the only one deciding to have a last minute breakfast in the canteen though - one table was occupied by three people, chatting animatedly, and another table was occupied by a white haired boy reading a book.

After she had bought and collected her tray of Chinese food, she sat on the opposite table of the white-haired boy, her back facing him.

She slowly ate, taking her time with each bite, while thinking about what to do for the future. She had always been wanting to become a singer, that was her dream. _He _crushed it, and that was only partly the reason why she hated him. _  
_

In this music school, there are four categories in music - Classical music, country music, pop songs and musical instruments. According to the information Elsa had researched, in all categories, the teachers will teach them how to compose music, differently. But when someone wants to get in this school, they had to make their own song - including music - and send it to the school for approval. That was the main reason why so many people failed to get in - They weren't capable of composing a song.

Elsa, however, can proudly say that she isn't quite that bad when it comes to composing music herself, though she tends to write truthful things in her songs.

Like 'Let it go' , the song that she composed when she was in that stress period, when she couldn't hold back her powers any longer and wanted to let it go.

Anna wasn't so bad herself - she composed a song named 'For The First Time In Forever'. All by herself. Though Elsa slightly disapproved of the part where Anna wished to find her 'other half'.

Just thinking about Anna made Elsa's heart ache. Anna loved her, and vice versa.

But she _didn't _deserve it. She didn't.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the white-haired guy took a seat on her table, just opposite her. Now that he was closer, she saw that he looked a little like her, with eyes like hers - a clear icy blue with light blue as the outer color - and hair that was exactly like hers too, an unusual stark white. His cheekbones were high and prominent, with his chin being slightly pointed. He was wearing a blue hoody tee and designed ripped jeans, casual, yes, but it matched his hair.

Cute.

She narrowed her eyes at him. " Excuse me, do I _know _you? "

" Nope. I've never seen you around before, you new? "

" Well, what do you think? " she said, rudely, and a little irritated.

" If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you. But anyway, I'm assuming you are. Nice to meet you and my name is Jack. " Jack said, lifting his hand up for Elsa to shake.

She didn't take it, instead, she narrowed her eyes even more. He slowly put his hand down once he realized that she was never going to shake it, but continue smiling.

" So, since I've told you my name, tell me yours. " he said. Elsa had then decided that she did _not _like this seemingly friendly guy. I mean, look! He was so rude! But then again... Elsa cannot be the one talking...

" I never asked for your name, you gave it to me willingly. So I'm not owing you anything by not telling you my name. "

" Aw, come on. At least tell me what category you're in. "

Ah, yes, the category. The principal told Elsa to choose, and she chose pop and classical music. But of course, she wasn't going to tell a _stranger _that.

" It's none of your business. Now, either you leave this table, or _I _leave. " Elsa said finally. She heard Jack mutter something like ' Girls ' or something, but ignored it as Jack stood up from the table and left. Probably to class.

And based on their earlier short-lived conversation, Elsa concluded that she will not even associate herself with him.

* * *

" Today we have a new transfer student, her name is Elsa. Please be kind to her and help her if she needs any help. " their homeroom teacher, Mr. Collin, introduced her to the class.

The class wasn't big, but it certainly wasn't small either. She scanned the classroom and noticed that one of her roommate was there - Reyna, and Jack. She inwardly groaned.

Elsa turned to Mr. Colin, and asked, " My seat? "

" Oh right, yes, you can... sit there. " Mr. Colin pointed at the table next to a blonde haired girl, which was also the table that was directly next to the window.

Elsa turned and walked to her newly assigned seat.

" Hi! Remember me? " the girl next to her exclaimed softly as Elsa sat down. She looked familiar - dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes... Ah, yes, the girl at the counter yesterday. The bright and energetic one. The one that reminded her of Anna. Greaaaat. So she _was_ right when she estimated that Adriel wasn't more than seventeen years old.

" Yeah. " was Elsa's reply as she then turned to listen to Mr. Colin.

" Elsa, this may be a little short notice for you, but every newcomers _have _to compose a song and sing it out here on their first day of school. In two hours. "

Elsa had to keep her jaw from dropping. She had _not _expected this. She stared at Mr. Colin.

" Just a short one, to make sure that you didn't cheat yourself in. There was once a girl so desperate to get in, she mixed her voice with Beyonce's in her CD, and succeeded getting herself in. In the end, however, when we found out that she couldn't even compose a song, she had to be kicked out. This 'test' is just to see if your music is at least... _passable. _"

Can she just sing her 'Let it go' song?

" In case you're thinking of using a song you had made up a long time ago, don't bother. "

Fine. Elsa got her answer. But she still had one more question.

" Any category? "

Mr. Collin smiled, and said, " Well, I'm glad you asked. This would make it harder though. You sure you want me to give you a category? "

" Go on. "

" Hmm...A song about friendship. "

" Fine. Just wished you would have told me earlier so that I could actually _prepare_. " Elsa said, not caring that her words were directed to a teacher and took her pencil and paper out, and began to think.

Besides, Anna and _him, _she didn't have much friends - Father's restrictions, scared that she'll harm them and get _him_ into trouble - and she sure as heck wasn't going to write about him. Anna it was then.

Once her pencil started on her piece of paper, she didn't stop.

There was still one hour left after she had finished writing her song _and _the chords for the guitar. She wasn't sure whether she will be allowed a guitar, but she had nothing better to do.

She watched as the clock slowly ticked to twelve.

" Elsa, if you're ready, you can perform now. "

Elsa took a deep breath, _now _she was nervous. She took slow yet steady steps to the front, and asked Mr. Collin, " Do you have a guitar? "

Mr. Collin looked a little surprised, but asked her to wait as he went to get his guitar from next door. She turned and faced the class when he had gone, and noticed that a few girls were staring at her in a strange way - almost as if they were jealous. She shook that thought off, thinking it was ridiculous and saw Jack staring at her in amusement; she glared hard at him.

When Mr. Collin had returned with his guitar, Elsa dragged a chair that was coincidently at the front corner of the class and sat on it, then tuning the guitar.

When she was satisfied, she strummed a few simple chords and sang.

**(True friend by Miley Cyrus. I do _not _own it)**

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_  
_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_  
_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_  
_It's so good to have you around_

Yeah. Elsa remembered the many times when Anna stood up for her when someone called her a monster.

You_ know the secrets I could never tell_  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_  
_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_  
_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

Anna would keep 'pestering' her whenever she notice Elsa hiding something, and comforted her.

_You're a true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_

She accompanies Elsa to talk through the night every time she couldn't sleep.

_'Til it's alright again_  
_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_  
_Somehow you're never out of second chances_  
_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_  
_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_A true friend_  
_You're here till the end_  
_You pull me aside_  
_When something ain't right_  
_Talk with me now and into the night_  
_'Til it's alright again_

_True friends will go to the end of the earth_  
_Till they find the things you need_  
_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_  
_Cause they've got someone to believe in..._

She strummed the last chords and the class was silent for a while, before a really loud applause started from in the crowd. Elsa thought she even heard some whooping, and couldn't help but feel a little smug.

She passed Mr. Collin back his guitar, and he complimented her, " That was awesome! Don't know how you predicted the chords working out with the lyrics, but oh well. Good job Elsa, you have been officially accepted into Arendelle Academy of Music. "

" Thanks. " Elsa said softly, before walking - more like running - back to her seat. But even so, the class' eyes still lingered on her, some people in awe, some in amusement, some in admiration, and some with jealousy.

She ignored all of them though.

Mr. Colin clapped his hands together loudly to get everybody's attention, and once the class had looked back to the front, he said, " Jack, yesterday, when I divided all of you to twos, _you _didn't get a partner. "

" Adriel? What is a partner? " Elsa whispered urgently to the girl sitting beside her. When she did her research, she didn't read about any 'partners', thus the curiosity.

" Oh. Okay. In this school, each year they'll pair up two people, and they would work together in everything until that year finishes, that is, unless they really can't work with each other, then teacher would have to change them to another group. FYI, I think Jack is going to be your partner. Yesterday, the class had an odd number, and Jack was the only one not paired up yet. "

" I got that already. "

" And you better be careful. "

Elsa stared at her, " Why? "

" Eh, you'll find out later. "

Elsa did not reply as the teacher had began talking again, and like Adriel's assumptions, Mr. Collin said, " Jack, you will be paired up with Elsa Queen for this year. ".

Nasty looks from girls were immediately shot at her, and the winking Jack sent to her did _not _help the situation.

Elsa had a feeling that this year was going to be dramatic.

* * *

**How was it? :D I have a plot for this, of course, but should I continue this fanfic?**

**Please reviewwwwww and favvvvvvvv and follllllooooooowwwww! It won't hurt. Tee hee. c:**


	2. Meeting the starts of drama

**HI! :D Thanks for all the REALLY encouraging reviews. AND THANKS for all those favs and follows. [: I'll reply to all of them today, seeing that I am in the mood to do so. Hee hee.**

**-Krisedge : HEHEHEHHEHEHHEHEHEHE glad you do. Thanks! XD  
**

**- WickedgreenPhantom : Thankssss! I hope so too. ahhaha**

**- ME. MYSELF. AND I : Yepp! Continuing now. :)**

**- Sky-Sea-Earth : Yus means supporting right? Kay. THANKS.**

**- Morning and Eve : Honestly, THANKS, for, you know, clicking on my fan fic and encouraging me. Thankssss mann!**

**- Livia Toric : Hahahhaha! You like drama? O.o**

**- DemigodOnFire : NO YOU DON'T SUCK AT PUNS. Ahahahhahahahha - see? I'm laughing. And your english is great. Thanks for your awesome review BTW.**

**-Amaranth1412: Thanks! I'm glad you found my plot intriguing and concept promising. I try. And YES! I WILL CONTINUE THIS. :DDDD**

**- Bvel : Here's the next chapter! Hope this chapter would be good enough. ^^**

**- Blue eyes : HERE. :3**

**IMPORTANT A/N HERE, READ THIS THINGY: I don't know what you call those old yet awesome songs, or like the slow kind of music. Not rock-ish. And whoever knows, PLEASE tell me. But for now, I'm just going to call it classical music. If any of you readers know, please tell me. :D**

* * *

_Snowflakes_

Chapter two - Meeting the starts of drama

.~.

Human pattern are like snowflakes

It will never be cast twice

We are uncommonly and marvelously

intricate in thought and action

.~.

" Homework for today is composing lyrics of a song about Summer, using the formats I've taught you just now. Do not forget that this is a partner work, so work together cooperatively. I do _not _want an incident of partners pulling each other's hair all over again. " Mr. Collin said, looking briefly at the glare Elsa was sending his way.

Again, many other looks of hatred and jealousy were directed to her. Elsa had guessed that it was because Jack was a popular fellow, not that it was surprising though - He _was _cute.

But do _not _be mistaken; she certainly did _not _like Jack.

In fact, just that morning itself, she didn't even want to be associated with him. At all.

Trust the _teacher_ to ruin that plan.

The bell rang shortly after that, causing some oh-so-dramatic people to jump in joy.

Adriel then said bye to Elsa when she excitedly left for the 'Musical Instruments' class. Elsa did not reply, like always, and continued looking down as she packed her pen back into her pencil box and paper back into her file.

Her view of her file was, however, obstructed when a perfectly manicured hand slammed onto it.

She slowly and calmly looked up, and saw three arrogant and conceited looking girls.

The one that slammed her hand rudely on her file was the one with reddish brown hair and wearing too much makeup and perfume than she actually required. Her long ( probably fake ) eyelashes were framing her beautiful black and brown mixed eyes. Her high cheekbones were prominent and her chin was sharp. She was pretty, if she did not add extras.

The clothes she wore were too exposed - her top being too low cut with frilly curls at the bottom and shorts being too short; something that Elsa would _never _wear in her whole entire life. Ever. Her high heels were a least 5 inches, and Elsa knew that Anna wouldn't be able to balance on them for even a second.

The two girls behind her were blondes, and they too, like the 'leader' , wore too much makeup and perfume than necessary. Their clothes weren't as revealing, but still...

Elsa narrowed her eyes. " I don't believe we've ever met. And do you need a jacket? Your _attire _is... _unsightly. _"

The 'leader' huffed, and her minions followed her lead.

" I, " she started, pausing to put her hand on her hip, retracting her hand in the process." -am Tara. Tara Nicole. "

Elsa's eye twitched in disgust and annoyance. She hated this girl already, and could literally sense that she was a 'popular'. She had already experienced various encounters with a few, and it never went well.

Oh well, another one won't do any harm.

" And...? Make your point fast. I do not have the sufficient time to entertain rude people that slams their hand on people's table just to get their attention. " Elsa said calmly, her posture stiff.

Tara looked irritated.

" Okay, let me make my point clear, lady- "

" Well, hurry up then. "

" _Do not make a move on Jack. _He's _mine_, and I'm _warning _you, if you as much as talk to him, you _will _suffer. "

Elsa snorted. _Her, suffer? What can a slut do to her after she had already suffered from so much? Too much..._

" Unless you were deaf or blind, the _teacher _announced that Jack will be my partner for this whole year. So if I can't talk to him, how am I suppose compose songs with him? Use your brains before you speak. Please. Oh wait, do you even have one? " Elsa mocked shocked, then slipped her file and pencil box into her bag in one swift motion and gently zipped it. But before she can sling her bag over her shoulder, she got interrupted, again.

" URGH. You are soooooo rude! Do you know who I am? I am the daughter of the headmaster, and I could get you expelled with a snap of my fingers! "

Elsa smirked, getting surprised looks from Tara and her two minions. " Then snap your fingers then, _princess of the headmaster_. If you can get me expelled, I'll even call you genius. But then again, " she slung her bag over her shoulder, and looked at them. " I don't think you would be able to even if your try to _seduce _your own father. "

Tara looked really angry, her face getting reddish. " _What _did you say? "

Elsa pretended to look shocked. " Wow, so you _are _deaf. Wonderful. Now I can insult you whenever I want with you just asking me, 'what did you say?'. "

Tara pushed Elsa, but Elsa managed to balance her footing. Smirking, Elsa said, " The floor loves me, not you. Get over it. "

" Oh, I didn't know that someone is capable of _loving you. _"

Elsa knew that Tara was just trying to make her lose her cool, so she said, " You know what? I agree with you. So let's do a high five, because you deserve one. On the face. With a chair. "

Tara threw a poorly executed punch Elsa's way, and Elsa, avoiding Tara's flesh, dodged it instead of blocking it. Elsa was kind of cornered by Tara and her minions though, because the window was just right behind her and the only way out was to go through them.

Greeeeat.

" Some people enjoy punching others just because they lost at the verbal fight that requires _brains. _So these people are actually people with no brains. Do you understand, miss Nicole? " Elsa asked, wanting to finish this fast but enjoying every second of it.

Tara's look was priceless. Her face was all red, and goosebumps were actually appearing on her exposed flesh. In a menacing voice, she said, " Guys, corner her. "

Which was stupid. Because she was already cornered.

Unfortunately, her two minions went on either side of Elsa, just behind the tables that were serving as her shield, to prevent her from climbing over it and leave.

Elsa rolled her eyes. " Is this even necessary? "

" I have to teach you a lesson, don't I? "

" In case you hadn't notice, there are still people in the classroom. " Elsa said, looking at her surroundings just at that time, where she had noticed some people gathering around them in a large circle.

Tara's eyes twitched, and Elsa smirked. Elsa pushed pass Tara and said, " Excuse me, I have to go to my other class to spend _my _time _efficiently. "_

Elsa walked out of the classroom coolly, leaving Tara infuriated, who then vented her irritation on her 'friends', who just nodded their heads at everything she said. The crowd that were around them slowly dispersed, all gossiping about Elsa's retorts and bold sarcastic remarks, some even saying that they were going to tell the whole school.

Elsa didn't know, but Jack was at the corner listening to their conversation. He smirked as he, too, slung his bag one-sidedly over his shoulders as he trudged out of the classroom. Elsa was interesting.

* * *

Jack took the seat next to Elsa when they were in the classical music class rather forcefully.

Many people - mostly boys - wanted to seat beside her, and when this guy named Albert had politely asked her for permission, Jack just popped into the picture, with him plopping down onto chair beside her.

" Thanks Al! " he had said to the suddenly dejected Albert, grinning. Elsa had tried to make him sit elsewhere :

" You can't seat here. "

But he didn't listen, and simply replied her with a:

" Why? You don't own it. If you did, your name should be plastered here. So, too bad. Too sad. "

Elsa then settled on glaring at him.

Jack tried to converse with her, having a one-sided discussion with her about a song concerning 'Summer'. He had suggested about writing what people do in summer time, and also suggested about them writing about the things people can do in only Summer. Elsa plainly ignored his chatter, caught in her own thoughts. About _her_ Summer.

She remembered that one time in summer in the evening, when _he _suddenly called her, telling her to come outside.

She was surprised when she looked out her window and saw his car parked right in front of her house, and him wearing his usual quirky grin as he waved from inside the car, gesturing for her to come in.

She went in, not bothering to tell her parents, and he said that he was going to take her to the beach to see the sunset. So to the beach they went. They held hands as they walked along the sandy grains, and Elsa felt as if she was the luckiest girl in the planet. His hand just felt _so right_ in hers, as if they were really meant to be. And that day was the day that the sun actually appealed to her.

Elsa groaned and shut her eyes when she realized that she was thinking about him. _A__gain. Dang it, he already shown his true colors you idiot. _Elsa thought. _STOP thinking about him!_

" Elsa, you okay? " Jack said, waving his hand in front of her vigorously as she opened her eyes. She scowled at him, and looked to the front.

Seconds later, a strikingly handsome young man entered the classroom, two girls at his sides. Elsa's attention went straight upon him.

He had messy raven-black hair, and despite it being messy, it just complimented his 'bad boy' looks - total opposite from Jack's, even if Jack's hair was also messy. His raven-black hair contrasted heavily with his pale complexion, not in a bad way, in fact, it was the total opposite - it made his obsidian black eyes stand out more. He had high cheekbones and was square-jawed, his posture and strides confident and graceful.

He wore a casual tee that was a little too tight, making the muscles that shaped his body more evident.

Elsa could see why two girls were sticking side-by-side with him - He was undoubtedly in the 'handsome' category.

Elsa didn't fail to notice, though, the look of contempt Jack sent his way.

" Who's that? " Elsa whispered to Jack, catching him by surprise. Elsa didn't know what made her ask him, but the aura that surrounded the young man that walked into the classroom was mysterious, and she was naturally born curious.

Jack didn't answer her, much to her disappointment, and continued glaring at the young man that was walking towards Elsa's seat.

" Hey! You're the new girl here right? Name's Pitch. " his voice was low and husky, yet still managing to sound easy-going and friendly. He threw himself coolly on the seat in front of Elsa. Her heartbeat quickened, much to her irritation.

" Elsa. " came her straight forward reply to Pitch, her eyes strayed to the other two girls who went to sit somewhere else. She didn't know _why_ she even told Pitch her name; it was like she felt compelled to do so. She did not have the same response to Jack this morning at all.

Ah, yes, _Jack. _He was glaring at Pitch diagonally still, but either Pitch ignored it, or didn't notice it, but it was painfully obvious that Jack hated him.

" Go away, _Pitch. _" Jack said venomously, clenching and unclenching his fist while doing so. Elsa had an aching feeling in her chest, like she wanted to defend the new guy she had just exchanged two sentences to.

And she did - she use all her weight and harshly stepped on Jack's toe. Jack tried to resist a groan of pain, but it still came out as a small, pathetic whimper from his lips.

His glare then shifted to her for a while, before huffing in irritation and looking away, resting his head on his right hand.

Elsa didn't notice, however, the slight smirk that crept its way up to Pitch's lips.

" So, what's your other class category? " he asked Elsa, in that real alluring voice of his.

" Pop. " she replied automatically, then realized what she did and immediately added, " But it's none of your business now, is it? "

He just smirked, then repositioned his chair so that he would be facing Elsa without turning his head, and like Jack, rested his head on his hand, and nearer to Elsa's face.

" Oh, it is. " he whispered, so that only Elsa would hear. Elsa felt a shiver ran down her spine; their heads were just inches from each other. Her heartbeat quickened even more. If she just push her head forward... _No_. She pushed herself back, resting her body weight on the spine of the chair, away from his head and obsidian black eyes that seemed to look right through her soul.

She crossed her legs.

" The teacher is here. " she said, nodding at the door, where a plump and short lady had just walked in. " Turn your chair back and sit _properly_. "

Jack and Pitch smirked, and Pitch obediently listened to Elsa.

" Your wish is my command. " he said, almost flirtatiously, before turning to the front.

" I heard we have a transfer student? " the plump and short teacher said, pushing her round glasses higher. " Please stand up and introduce yourself. Whoever you are. "

Elsa stood up, chin raised in a superior position. She had to look proud, even if she didn't feel like it. She _had _to.

" My name is Elsa. " said Elsa, and the teacher raised her eye brows in an almost comically manner.

" Elsa what? "

" Elsa Queen. " she replied, and the teacher nodded her head in acknowledgment.

" I'm Mrs. Susan, and I'm your classical music teacher. " she said, pushing her glasses up again. Elsa nodded, biting back a sarcastic retort of how that much was obvious, and sat down promptly.

" I believe you have been sorted out with partners already. " she started, walking left and right, the class' eyes following her every move. Without waiting for a reply, she continued, " Classical music is sometimes slow or old, but it never goes out of style. It is one of the most common and practical at times. So, today, we're going to do some partner work. " she clapped her hands, and that apparently meant going to each of your partners, because everyone scattered in a mess, finding their teammates. Elsa didn't have to move though - _her _partner was already seated beside her.

Once the class had settled down, Mrs. Susan continued, " Now... " she turned towards the whiteboard and started to write something using a black marker.

When she moved away, the words _Choose, sing and act _were on the board.

The whole class groaned, but Elsa didn't know why; all she knew was that the teacher totally had no talent at creating names.

" Okay. Since there's a new transfer student, I'm going to explain the whole thing speedily. Choose, means choosing _at least_ one stanza from a classical music to your liking. Sing, means coming out here and sing it out with your partner. Act, means acting with emotion when you sing. Many people had failed to act like they were one with the song, making their performance _unrealistic._ For an example, there was once a student who composed and sang an extremely sad song, but her performance was all smiles and warm hugs when she was required to sing in front of the entire class.

"This class today is to teach you how to act, in a way. "

Elsa just stared at her.

" This is a singing school right? " she asked bluntly. On her right, Jack muttered, " Told her that before. Didn't listen, that woman. "

Mrs. Susan stared back at her.

" This is a _music _school. If you look at it in another way, it's to teach you how to sing with emotion. "

" Acting. When you sing, you pour out your emotions, not _acting _it. " Elsa stated disbelievingly. A _teacher _said that they had to _act _emotional when they sing? And Elsa thought that that was only for acting schools, like Rivendell Academy of Speech and Dramas!

" Elsa, stop acting like you're smarter than a teacher. Because, you are _not. _This is my class, young lady, not yours. "

Elsa changed her stare to a glare, and the 'teacher' had to look away. She disliked this teacher already, and judging from Mrs. Susan's tone of voice towards her at her last sentence, Elsa had a feeling that that emotion was mutual.

" All of you are given two hours to choose from whatever classical music you know, discussing how you are going to sing and act it. Starting from... now. "

Instead of turning to Jack first, Elsa looked at Pitch. He was still sitting at the same place, but one of Tara's minions was seated beside him. Elsa couldn't properly see her looks though; her back was facing Elsa. The girl kept giggling for no reason and twirling her hair with her index finger, trying to look seductive. But Pitch just looked annoyed and disgusted. Elsa felt a strange joy bubbling from inside her, then cursed herself for it.

She reluctantly turned to Jack, who had taken his pencil box and a piece of paper out.

" Any songs in your mind? " he asked politely, albeit rather irritatedly.

" No. "

They were in silence for a while, with both of them pondering about what oldies they knew.

" We need something emotional. " Elsa said, surprising Jack a little bit.

" I know. How about 'knife' by Rockwell? It's emotional enough. "

Elsa shook her head. She liked that song, but it would just remind her of him more.

After a while, Elsa's attention focused on the young man in front of her. How he made no attempt to start a conversation with his partner, how he crossed his legs superiorly, how he ran his hand through his hair... Her attention was redirected though, when Jack leaned close to her ear and whispered, " Please say that you did _not _fall for Pitch. Yet. " in an almost pleading yet annoyed tone.

Elsa narrowed her eyes at him and resisted the urge to slap his face. _Of course _Elsa didn't fall for a random guy she had just met half an hour ago! That was just plain _stupid_. But she couldn't deny the feeling, however, that there was something about him... It was almost sinister and mysterious, making her curious self wanting to know _more. _

Elsa didn't answer Jack, reckoning that her narrowed eyes expression had contradict what he had stated. Jack, however, took her silence as a yes.

" And I thought you were the only normal one around here! " he whispered indignantly. " He isn't what you think he is, Elsa! Gosh, _why _can't you _girls _see it? Yes, he's handsome and all, but he isn't URGHH! I can't believe I'm the only sane one here! You know- "

" I don't like him you _idiot. _Explain to me, if you please, how I could like a person that I've only met for just less than half an hour? Use your brains, Jack. If you have one, that is. " Elsa said, cutting whatever nonsense he was about to say. She didn't have time to play along with his nonsense.

He looked relieved, and leaned away, then grinning his carefree grin like nothing had just happen.

" How about 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' ? That one is a little bit emotional. "

Elsa shook her head, glaring slightly at Jack.

" 'Goodbye'. " suggested Elsa, but Jack apparently thought she meant that she was going out of class, and said, " WHAT? No! You can't leave me here to do this partner thingy alone! That's just so unrresponsible, unnconsiderate and unbelievable of you- "

" For your information, it's '_Irresponsible' and 'Inconsiderate' _, not _'Un' . _And I meant 'Goodbye' by Air supply. " she said, smoothly cutting him off. She rubbed her temples with her long and lissome fingers, as if she was suffering from a Jack-headache.

Jack smiled sheepishly, and agreed to her choice of music.

* * *

Jack hated Pitch with all his heart, nothing anyone can do can change that. Pitch had been the bane of his existence ever since he was born. Despite his 'bad boy' and 'caring and polite gentleman' façades, Jack wasn't fooled. But it appears that it was only him and his close friends - 99% of the school's population believed that Pitch was an easy person to figure out.

He wasn't.

Hopefully Elsa can see it from his point of view, because Jack _knew _that Pitch was trying to make a move on her.

Jack felt a strong tug in his gut when he first saw Elsa -like he did when he first met Pitch- and he knew that she was different. Probably not like him, but special in a way that she may not be so easily controlled by Pitch.

" Are all of you done? " Mrs Susan asked, looking up from her large pile of papers on her desk.

The whole class replied her with a loud 'Yes!' -if they didn't reply her, she would probably use half an hour lecturing them about showing respect to teachers- and she clapped her hands together while standing up.

"Good, let's see what you've got. Amy and Tusk, you're up first. "

The pair chose a really boring song, even Jack couldn't remember the name. They basically just went up there and sing, their actions weren't even counted as actions.

The next pair was Clare and Pitch, and they chose a song almost similar to Jack and Elsa's. Jack noticed that Elsa's icy blue eyes did not once leave Pitch. Pitch's performance _was_ - Jack hated to admit it - really great. One with the song he guess. Clare, however, kept trying to act flirty, making the performance not as good as it would be if Pitch was doing a solo.

Pairs after pairs went after each other, and finally, it was Jack and Elsa's turn. They went in front of the class, and Jack could tell that behind Elsa's cold façade, she was a little nervous. Jack gave a reassuring nod to her, but got a glare back in return. Boy, that girl was a feisty one. Usually girls would be showing him wide grins.

They pretended to hold a mike with one of their hand, and when Elsa gave the signal - which was weird, because Jack could have _sworn _that he said _he _was going to give it - they started singing.

**Air supply - Goodbye**

**(I do not own this. c:)**

_"I don't want to let you down_  
_I don't want to lead you on"_

Jack and Elsa shut their eyes tightly, as if they were really letting their lover go, and outstretching their hands towards each other.

_"I don't want to hold you back_  
_From where you might belong"_

They closed their fingers around their palms in perfect synchronization, then they retracted it.

_"You would never ask me why_  
_My heart is so disguised"_

Jack shook his head slightly.

_"I just can't live a lie anymore"_

Elsa raised her elbow slightly, hands in a fist.

"_I would rather hurt myself_  
_Than to ever make you cry"_

Both of them were supposed to pretend that they were hurt, and fall back a little. And they did, both of them even added an additional I'm-going-to-cry look. But...

_"There's nothing left to say, but.."_

Elsa's hand brushed Jack's, and she suddenly froze.

* * *

"_ Goodbye._ "

That did _not _just happen.

By right, Jack should be frozen.

But instead, _she _froze. Thank goodness Jack continued singing the last bit of the song, if not, their whole 'play' - as Elsa had dubbed it - would've gone wasted.

She vaguely noticed the applause that erupted from the class, vaguely noticed that she had walked back to her seat, and vaguely noticed that Jack had been staring at her the whole time.

She was too caught up in her own thoughts - like, _why _didn't Jack freeze? Not that she would want to freeze him or anything, but that _did _cross her mind once...

Most of the time, she would end up freezing the things she touched, but after that incident back in Rivendell, it had been in a more under-controlled manner, ironically. But still...

The touch was almost like it was warm yet cold, so hot that it becomes cold, or even like a sting - kind of indescribable with words, even if her hand only came in contact with his for less then a millisecond. It was impossible, because she rarely - when she says _rarely_, it's really _rare - _felt like that, especially not in a stuffy classroom.

Elsa sighed, and laid her head on her desk, trying her best to get rid of thoughts that tempts her continuously to touch him again.

She would just ignore him, yes, that seemed like the best idea she could get now. She would take Tara's advice to heart. She would just let him do all the composing song work, wait, no, _of course _she wasn't going to let him do all the work alone!

" Elsa. "

His work may be like rubbish, and unfortunately, Elsa was his partner. She will lose face if her partner presents_ his_ rubbish work in front of everybody. Okay, so _she _would do all the work. Yes, she can make Jack agree to that. That was no problem. Maybe she would blackmail him. Stalk him around to find out his dirty secrets like they do in some awesome detective movie?

" Elsa! "

She would just ignore all his annoying calls and annoying winks and his annoying self! Yes, this is really the perfect plan ever. Now, when is she going to negotiate with him? Now, maybe? Eh, no. She did _not _want Miss Susan to hate her more than she already did. But then again, she didn't really care. Okay, plan one : Ignore all of Jack's bloody annoying -

" ELSA! "

" WHAT? " Elsa blurted out loudly, standing up in the process... before she realized that Jack had been whispering loudly in her ear... and that she had rudely interrupted Mrs. Susan's compliments for a girl named Rachel... and that the whole class was staring at her... AND that Mrs. Susan was _not _at all happy.

Still, Elsa kept her head up.

" Yes, miss Queen? Do you want to question my judgement? " Mrs. Susan asked, her face straining a forced smile. Elsa heard snickers, but paid no attention to it.

" No, Mrs. Susan. "

" Then, _why_, emphasize on 'why', did you interrupt me in my speech? "

Elsa forced a smile too.

" Oh, I'm sorry, but was that even considered a speech? I always thought that speeches were _interesting. _"

More snickers.

" Sit back down and learn some respect. I do not accept students who thinks they're better than _experienced_ teachers. " Mrs. Susan said. How she even managed to find a husband was well beyond Elsa's knowledge. But she promptly sat down anyway.

And Jack was chuckling. The _nerve _of him. She sent him another glare, but he returned her with a playful wink that Elsa knew some girls would fall for.

But she was certainly not any one of those girls.

Then she noticed Pitch staring at her too, amusement clearly dancing in his obsidian black eyes. Elsa had to fight her inner self just to narrow her eyes at him, and she managed to win. Pitch just shook his head slightly and chuckled, turning his head front.

* * *

" Song about the Summer. Any ideas Elsa? "

Elsa kept her lips sealed tight and continue walking -and looking- forward, ignoring the jealous glances idiotic girls were sending her in the corridor. She just kept her head held high, pretending not to hear Jack. She was going to stick to her original plan, and she gave herself a thumbs-up for it.

" Well, " he said after a while. " I think we should write about what people do in the Summer, what do you think, Elsa? "

Elsa bit back a sarcastic comment to remind him that he had already made that suggestion.

" We could add how couples choose Summer to have their first kiss. "

Elsa wanted to barf, _first kiss?_

" Nah, you don't seem like the type. But you _do _know we can't sing something _icy _for Summer right? Especially not a breakup song. "

_What is he implying? _

" You look like you are probably more suitable to sing sad songs. Yeah. Can't actually picture you smiling, y'know? "

Elsa's patience was running thin... If he continues talking...

" It's actually contradicting what you told Mrs. Susan you know. You said we should sing with passion, not acting. "

Elsa was NOT contradicting what she said! If she sang a happy song, she would be happy too! This jerk! Elsa clenched her teeth, she was _this _close to freezing him.

" So, if we have to compose a happy song, do you think you can do it? "

Elsa closed her eyes tightly, counting to three to calm herself down. She can't expose herself on her first day. He just have to shut up...

One...

Two...

Thr - " Nah, I bet you can't. Not as awesome as me I guess. "

Elsa's fragile line of tolerance for that brat-that-doesn't-shut-up-about-how-'icy'-Elsa-was-even-if-he-only-known-her-for-half-a-day finally broke. But she _somehow managed -_miraculously- to not freeze him.

Instead, she slammed him against the lockers with a _bang,_ one hand pinning his wrists together in one swift motion ( thank goodness he was wearing long-sleeves )and the other cornering him by the neck, so if he as much move, who knows what will happen to his precious neck. Her elbow felt Jack's adam's apple moved ever so slightly.

She glared at him.

" Don't. _Ever. _Insult. My. Abilities. " she hissed, narrowing her eyes dangerously. And Jack had the guts to chuckle, albeit a little nervously._  
_

" Feisty. "

Elsa thought that she was going to blow. Her ice magic was pulsing at her fingertips, waiting for her order to spring out onto its foe. It was desperately wanting to freeze the person making her mad, to protect her. It was so strong, she had to use all her strength to keep it _in._

She acted deadly calm though, as if she wasn't having a stance that was threatening to kill Jack.

" You know, we should be exchanging positions. It would be exactly like what happens in romantic-action movies, when the guy meets the girl - "

Head held high and oblivious to the crowd surrounding them taking pictures, she retracted her once cornering Jack's neck hand and punched him straight on his pretty little face to shut him up. Elsa had never punched someone before, and she was pretty sure she had punched wrongly because her knuckles hurt like _heck. _ Jack clutched his face while saying " Ouch " once Elsa unpinned his wrist.

Unfortunately, he did _not _have a bloody nose.

When she turned back, planning to walk away, she realized the big crowd surrounding Jack and her, and inwardly groaned. She didn't want to attract any attention her whole time at high school, and look where that thought got her to?

Three quarters of the crowd were taking pictures, some just staring, some just came to see what was the commotion about, and some... Well, _some _made it their business to come in front of Elsa, putting their hands on their well-curved hips.

And guess who it was? Yeah. It was those idiots named Tara-and-minions. Just that this time she had _more _minions.

_All of them_ glared at her, then looking sympathetically at Jack, then turned their hard gaze on Elsa again in perfect synchronization. Yet Elsa did not feel scared or nervous - she _knew _she isn't that one that needs to cower, it was the job for the people in front of her.

They kept glaring at each other.

After what seemed like forever, Elsa decided that the glaring was getting them no where, so she striked up the conversation first. And it went like this:

Elsa : " Stop staring, you're acting retarded. "

Tara's minions #1 : " Arh! The _nerve _of you! "

Tara's minions #2 : " _You're _the one being retarded! _No one _beats up one of the hottest guy in school and getting away with it. "

Elsa : " Oh, and you're gonna stop me? Oh, that's new. Now, please enlighten me, what can a fake like you do to me? "

Tara : " Fake? No better names? Oh, and hon, we could just tell the principal that you started the fight. "

Elsa : " You better wish I don't call you any _better _names. And so you're gonna be a daddy's girl now? "

Tara : " I am more superior than you. Now shut up. "

Elsa : " On one condition. Lick my boots first. "

The crowd gasped, and Elsa could hear many gossips flying around, but she couldn't care less.

Tara's minions # 1 : " Anyway, everybody here can be a witness that you tried to kill Jack and insult Tara. "

Elsa : " *smirks* Okay. If you wanna complain, suit yourself. But I _really _have _no _time to listen to dumb people who doesn't understand the meaning of 'kill'. "

Tara : " *narrows eyes* "

Elsa : " *shrugs, then glares* Now, do whatever you want with Jack, and get out of my way. "

Tara and her minions, unable to keep up the glaring competition that both sides unconsciously started, began to back away from the seemingly emitting chilly air Elsa. And Elsa just walk pass them and the crowd that stared at her in awe, not looking back.

She knew that if she did not leave soon, the whole corridor would end up like Antarctica few minutes flat.

* * *

_Anna tumbled down the stairs like usual, laughing at herself as she pushed herself up. Elsa frowned at her, but amusement was dancing in her eyes. It's the same every morning. Everything is fine whenever he wasn't around. _

_The scene changed to when she was younger. _

_" Daddy, daddy! I've made a card for you! Happy Father's day, daddy! "_

_He nodded his head and accepted it, giving a peck on Elsa's forehead before leaving for work. Elsa hoped he liked it - she spent many days trying to get rhinestones to make the stars and many nights to design the card. _

_She skipped happily back to her bedroom, then taking out her guitar and practicing a new piece she had composed. Anna then came in, randomly thinking up lyrics to fit the song. She was so happy._

_Elsa accidentally froze the guitar, then froze the room. Anna cried. She called her a monster. Was Elsa a monster? Yes. She was. _

_" Monster! I can't believe I have you as my sister! "_

_Words that came out of Anna's mouth stung Elsa, and the room's temperature decreased even more._

_Snowflakes were falling everywhere._

_The door to escape froze. And Anna couldn't get out. Elsa froze too, when she saw Anna slowly turning into ice._

_Her toes first, then legs, then waist, then neck, and slowly... ever so slowly, it finished he-_

Elsa jerked awake instantly, palms freezing the bed underneath as she did. But even so, she could feel beads of sweat covering her forehead. She thought she heard someone calling her soothingly, but she ignored it.

She blinked a few watery blinks to get her vision back, and when she did, she saw three pairs of eyes looking at her.

* * *

**Hehehhehe... Left a little cliffhanger there (Elsa froze the bed underneath and three pairs of eyes were looking at her), hope you guys won't mind. ;)**

**Okay, will try to update faster, kind of also depends on the reviews for motivation... Nahhh. Ntg. **

**Pls review guys! And fav... And follow... XD**


	3. A chance to win fame

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Tried to get this out as possible, sorry if its still quite late.**

**-ElizabethGrace555 : Thanksss! ;)**

**-Sky-Sea-Earth : Thanks for thinking that my fanfic is beautiful. Hehehhehhe**

**-DemigodOnFire : Don't worry, this fanfic is JELSA till the end! 'Cause they're just too awesome and CUTE. And I love the 'dam' thing you used there. c: xoxo**

**-Unicorn : Thanks. [:**

**-Amintah : Thanks, next chapter... UP.**

**-lovinglovexx : hehehehehehe Continue reading. ;)**

**-Morning and Eve : BUT DON'T FEAR, cuz it's still Jelsa. At the end. After a lot of twists. And turns. Or maybe not...**

* * *

_Chapter 3: A chance to win fame_

.~.

_Human pattern are like snowflakes_

_It will never be cast twice_

_We are uncommonly and marvelously_

_intricate in thought and action_

_.~._

_- she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her._

Elsa took in a large intake of breath, face painted in horror. Have they seen? Will they accuse her of sorcery? Will they announce it to the whole school? Will she be called a monster? Will she get expelled for the students' safety? Will her dreams shatter right before her eyes?

"Elsa, are you okay?" Selene asked, eyes wide with concern.

"We kind of heard you thrashing around... We thought something might had happened." Holly said, not bothering to cover up the worry that crossed her face features.

Elsa managed not to heave a sigh of relief when she realized that they did not seem to have noticed the frosted bed and, with that thought, pulled her blanket covers closer to her, covering the remaining visible spot of ice.

"I seem to not have given any of you access to my bedroom." Elsa asked rudely, disregarding their last two worried comments. Yes, she knew that they came out of concern, but she couldn't show that she wasn't angry. After all, the impression she must have given them yesterday screamed 'rude', 'rude, and 'rude'; she wasn't going to change that so that she can give herself the luxury of having friends and risking their safety.

She was scared that she would accidentally freeze them to death.

she couldn't allow that.

The three girls looked taken aback but Reyna covered it up pretty well. The other two just looked hurt and a little indignant.

"Well, _sorry _we had been _intruding _in your bedroom out of unease that you were sick or attacked or something equally bad." Selene mumbled, yet loud enough that it reached Elsa's ears. She opened the door and let herself out.

"_Welcome_. Oh, and a little advise? Don't mess with Tara. " Holly said bitterly and warningly before following her friend.

Elsa closed her eyes and sighed; it wasn't as if she meant those words.

"So?"

Elsa opened her eyes and saw Reyna standing there, determined. Elsa gave her a cold stare that could freeze anyone, but Reyna did not even flinch.

"So, what?" Elsa asked.

Reyna stared back at Elsa, as if trying to study her, understand her.

After what seemed like a year of mornings, she said, "Why are you keeping up such a cold pretense?" and took a step closer to Elsa cautiously, as if scared that Elsa would eat her.

"Pardon?"

Reyna glanced at her bed before turning to look at Elsa with determination written in her eyes. "I know that look well - you're hiding something. I do not wish to intrude on your privacy, nor do I wish to make you uncomfortable with my very presence. However, please _try_ to treat us with more respect. " she paused to sigh. "But if you ever need to lend an ear, please note that I am very much capable in keeping secrets."

Elsa knew that Reyna chose her words carefully and judging from the sincerity in her eyes, she was serious. It wasn't just all talk. The way she talked... It was as if she had her own share of secrets too; it was as if she was telling Elsa that she was not the only one in the world that was burdened.

Did Reyna had similar problems like Elsa?

As Reyna took a step forward, Elsa decided that she would not harbor the bliss of hope. "Please evaluate your words further, as I am afraid I might have interpreted it wrongly. From what I had heard, I have gotten the vague idea that you think that I have a reason for keeping up a _cold pretense. _Am I wrong to assume so?" Elsa sneered and emphasized _cold pretense._

Reyna's face turned impassive. "If I had offended you in some way, I apologize."

"Apology accepted. And I would appreciate it if you would take your leave now, seeing as I still need to prepare for class." Elsa could feel the frost on her bed slowly melting, and the idea of Reyna assuming that she had wet her bed was not at all appealing. Elsa wanted Reyna to leave.

"Of course." Reyna said, turning back and opening the door. But she managed to get one sentence in before she closed the door and left. And that sentence froze Elsa's blood circulatory system.

A layer of frost crept its way onto her bed lamp as Elsa replayed the sentence over and over in her head.

_Better keep that in check, I am not the only observant ones in this academy._

* * *

"You are well aware that fighting isn't allowed in this school, are you?" without waiting for Elsa's reply, he continued. "This is your first warning, miss Queen. I believe that I have no need to warn you again the consequences of getting three warning letters? "

"Getting expelled?" Elsa asked.

"Precisely. The Academy can very well do the same without an extra student causing fights to erupt everywhere."

"Are you just exaggerating it so that it would sound good? 'Cause it really doesn't. And I sincerely hope that your daughter hadn't twisted the truth." Elsa said emotionlessly, unable to be patient enough to listen to his over-exagerations.

The headmaster was about to reprimand her, when suddenly the door was roughly slammed open.

An immense man; tall, buff, and a little rotund drifted in calmly, as though he did not just slammed the headmaster's door open. His bright blue eyes looked playful. He had a long white beard that 'Merlin' would be jealous of, if he ever existed. His attire looked exactly like Santa's in those pictures, with a black fur hat and long red coat. His belt made his pot belly more evident, but he gave out an aura that makes you think twice before insulting him.

"Yes, Mr North, whatever can I do for you?" the headmaster asked politely, albeit rather afraid. Nicholas North, most famous music producer in all of Asia **(Totally random) **and Elsa's sponsor in this school, as well as a 'mentor', slump his weight down onto the elegantly designed black chair. The chair had clearly deflated under his weight, seeming to be suffocating.

Nicholas did not reply, and instead, helped himself to some cookies that were placed on the headmaster's desk.

Aside from the sound of munching, the room was in complete silence. Once Nick was satisfied, he began to speak. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten how nice these cookies are. May I know where you had bought these wonderfully tasting cookies?"

Elsa almost face-palmed. _Can he stop beating around the bush and get me out of trouble already?_

"O-oh, my wife made them. I-I can request for her to bake for you too, Mr Nor-North." the headmaster stuttered.

"Oh no, I would be embarrassed if I had to ask your wife to make cookies for me, headmaster."

The headmaster nodded almost fearfully and gulped.

"I believe you had met my apprentice?"

"Y-Yes. In fact, I had received complaints about her assaulting a fellow popular student named Jack Frost. Apparently, she started the fight. And after that, she insulted a female student named Tara."

_Assaulted? Insulted yes, but that's to that Tara lady. She did _not _assault Jack! _Elsa stared at the headmaster._ Their whole family runs in the blood of idiots!__  
_

Nick beat Elsa in retorting.

"_Please._ That was hardly called assaulting. It was self-defense, was it not, miss Queen? And about that Tara girl, it was because she had cornered miss Queen here first. "

Without breaking eye contact with the headmaster, she replied slowly, "Yes."

"Okay fine, forgetting Tara, you pushed him to the locker and held him by his collar!" he said, looking down unto his paper. "_And _you punched him in the face! "

"Yes, well, he deserved it." Elsa said, breaking eye contact and looked at Nick, who nodded; Elsa knew what he meant.

"He _deserved _it? Well, young lad-"

"It was completely for self-defense, sir." she said, smoothly cutting him off. "He had verbally insulted my skills as a singer-in-training. He had injured my pride, not to say emotionally, all for the sake of making me lose my confidence. You should know more than I do, sir, being degraded in your abilities are really hurting. What I did was to hurt him back too, just physically. Logically speaking, if someone hits you, you have to protect yourself, especially when there aren't any teachers in sight. What I did was using the same concept; He hurt me emotionally, I protect myself by hurting him back _physically_. So yes, it was completely for self-defense."

Nick looked at Elsa approvingly, while the headmaster just stared at her, dumbfounded.

"It is insulting indeed, is it not, my old friend? I believe my apprentice had struck a point, as well as I believe that she is not entitled to a warning letter?"

The headmaster gulped, looking from Nick to Elsa, who was smirking victoriously.

Finally, he looked down and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Yes, I believe you had. No warning letters will be given. You are free to go, miss Queen."

"Thank you, headmaster, for being _just._" Elsa said, mocking a bow as she stood. "And I believe that Jack and Tara would be punished? They, after all, started this _misunderstanding._"

With the piercing gazes Elsa and Nick were giving him, he succumbed under the pressure. "Yes, I will call my secretary to call them in later and discuss the situation with them. But I don't think Tara needs one."

"Okay fine, but _di__scuss_?" Elsa mocked surprised.

"_Tell._ You may _leave _now, miss Queen." the headmaster said, his patience running thin.

With a small smirk plastered on her face, she left his office, with Nick trailing behind her.

"You have a way with words, I'll give you that." Nick said, striking up a conversation.

"It's to show that jerk a lesson." Elsa replied coolly.

Nick chuckled. "But, Elsa, I really do hope that you won't stir up trouble just because I have your back."

Elsa turned to glare at him. "I do not think that that thought had ever crossed my mind."

"Just saying." Nick said, grinning. "I wouldn't want you ending up together."

Elsa almost punched him too.

Unfortunately, he was right about one thing - without him, her career of music probably wouldn't be successful.

Elsa sneered at him, "Never." and she stormed away from Nick and his irritatingly friendly smile.

* * *

To say that Jack was shocked when the headmaster told him that _he _was the one getting a warning letter was an understatement - he was utterly flabbergasted.

The headmaster, although looking reluctant, wrote the letter on the spot and gave it to him, and Jack stared at him as though he was crazy before taking the letter. Just think, two more of these will get him _expelled_!

Jack shuddered at that thought.

"And may I know _why _I am receiving this?" Jack asked politely, albeit irritated.

"Miss Queen told me everything that happened from the start, about how you insulted her abilities, provoking her in the first place. She also explained that she hit you merely out of _self-defense._" the headmaster replied, emphasizing 'self-defense'.

Jack almost fainted on the spot. _Self-defense? __How was that even self-defense?_

"I-I have a query."

The headmaster nodded, asking him to go on.

"Wh-why did she claim that it was self-defense? Because if anything, I think I should be the one that should be defending myself, as _she. Is. The. One. That. Hit. ME! _And-"

"But you insulted her first, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

" Then I am afraid that I cannot help you, Mr. Frost."

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. But at least tell me _how _she managed to convince you."

The headmaster sighed. "She claims that you had hurt her emotionally, thus hurting you back physically was completely fair." he paused to sigh again, which made Jack think that even the headmaster did not approve of this statement but had no choice over it. "No more queries?"

Jack stared. That lady certainly had a way with words but-

"_It doesn't make any sense!" _Jack practically yelled. The headmaster fixed him with a stern look, and dismissed him. He left holding a letter that may be his downfall in the career of music.

He contemplated tearing it into a million pieces, but he would probably get into serious trouble, like _getting expelled._

He sighed frustratedly and ran his hand through his already messy white hair, that seemed to be one of the many cute things about him- his ex-girlfriends said it many times, definitely not self-proclaimed. Jack wasn't narcissistic.

"Jack!"

Jack turned and saw his friend/bandmate, Aster Bunnymund, catching up with him, and Jack could not stop the cheeky grin that slid on his face as he _admired _the way Aster _Bunny_mund runs, or rather,_ hops._

Like, seriously, it was too much of a coincidence that his name and the way he runs being identical.

"Yes, my dear friend Bunny, how may I be of help to your humble bunnyness?" Jack teased, causing a smack on the shoulder from the said offended person.

"And here I was, going to announce to you the top secret information I got from our manager." Aster said, crossing his arms and looking away. "Oh well, I guess I can just go..." he left the sentence trailing in the air as he slowly turned back and walked. Walked. And walked...

"Okay, Aster, sorry. Now, what is that 'top secret information'?" Jack said, and Aster turned back a little too excitedly, his eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Okay, so, there's this competition coming up. Anyone - solo singers or bands, can participate, and there will be five rounds, in which they will slowly reduce the numbers. After the first round, the other rounds- " his green eyes twinkled even brightly. "-will be broadcasted live on T.V.! I mean, I know now our band, 'Celitic Frost' is one of the most famous band in Asia **(totally random)** but we can make it worldwide! Can you imagine how _rich _we'll be? We'll make millions and millions and all we do is just having to sing!

"Just think, Jack! The luxuries that comes with it. We just have to _win _it. Oh wait, I forgot something. THE FINAL ROUND WILL BE IN THE RIVENDELL STADIUM! You know, the biggest stadium around? With more than a few thousand seats? YEAH, _that _stadium! Jack, we _have _to win this."

After Aster finally finished, he gasps for breath, a smile still evident on his face. He was all for fame and fortune even for the first time Jack had met him, but then again, who wasn't? Jack was totally up for signing up. Celitic Frost, no doubt, will win again, just that this time the winner gets worldwide fame.

Worldwide.

Worldwide.

_Worldwide!_

It kept repeating inside of Jack's head, and a grin crept up his face too.

"Bunny, go spread the news to everyone." Jack said.

"Oh, I don't think he needs to."

Jack and Aster both turned around and saw the one and only Pitch Black; the grins slid off their faces immediately and got replaced with cold glares. Pitch was alone this time, which meant no obsessive, crazy, absolutely _mental _ladies gripping tightly to him whispering sweet nothings in his ear, which Jack knew boasted his ego, even if he was already dating Rapunzel.

Jack found it strange that she still stayed by his side.

"Aaaand you think that we'll listen to you?" Jack said coldly, raising an eyebrow at Pitch.

"Oh, my old _friend_," he started, causing Jack to flinch. "I was just giving some helpful advise. There will be a formal announcement in the main hall later."

"We don't _need _your advise." Aster said, venomously. The cheery atmosphere from before vanished, replaced by a tension which could be sliced by a knife.

"And we aren't friends. Not anymore." Jack clenched his fist.

"Why, I'm hurt." Pitch put his hand over his chest and mocked sadness. "We used to tell each other our closest secrets."

Now, lesson for today: anger is like a light switch. All you need to do is to push down that wrong button and something sends electricity in your spine, causing you to act without thinking.

And Pitch had hit the wrong button.

Lucky for him, Jack is one really patient guy.

He held back a punch and clenched his fist even more tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white; he gritted his teeth until he can swear that it would be chipped off soon. However, he couldn't stop the non-existent breeze to occur suddenly, making their surroundings cold and windy all of a sudden. The lights flickered dangerously, and Aster took a step forward, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder, in effort to calm him down.

"Looks like you still can't fully control it." Pitch said tauntingly, unfazed by the sudden drop of temperature.

"He just wants to see you lose control, Jack. Calm down." Aster whispered in Jack's ear, and Jack shut his eyes close and took a few deep breaths, steadying himself. He knew he couldn't lose control, _especially _in front of Pitch. Jack didn't want Pitch to think that he still is that little boy from before.

After a few deep breaths and happy memories, the temperature went back to normal; the lights stopped flickering and the wind stopped.

He spat, "We aren't friends Pitch_. Now_ _leave_ before I make you."

"Go, Pitch. You're not welcomed here." Aster added, eyes glinting warningly.

Pitch smirked that irritating smirk of his and turned his back on them, muttering a few more words before he completely went out of their sight, "Oh, Jack? I know you sense it in her too."

And Jack didn't need to question him about who he was talking about, because the sudden interest he had for her was after all, too hard to miss.

* * *

Opportunities.

Opportunities is sometimes a door you never think it would be open, but opens at unexpected times to those who works hard for it. Elsa had worked hard to become a singer, as well as born with the talent, so she sometimes question Fate : When would my opportunity come?

Fate would never answer.

Now, seems like the door had opened, and Fate had answered. Elsa was going to walk through that door and onto stardom, where people would judge her because of her talent and nothing else -

"Elsa, you gonna join?" asked Adriel from beside her. Elsa blinked, before she remembered that she had allowed Adriel to sit beside her just minutes before the announcement started. The teachers had gathered together on stage and sat down, leaving the headmaster to inform them about _the _competition with the long speech of his.

"Yes." Elsa replied with hesitation; she wasn't going to lose this chance, this opportunity, after requesting for it for so long.

Adriel nodded and turned her face to the front.

"There will be a theme set for the second round to the fourth round. For the first round, it won't be broadcasting live on T.V. as I believe that there are too many who is interested in participating. On the fifth round, only five contestants will be left, be it a band or a solo singer. There are a few rules, one which participants must compose songs depending on the theme that will be given from the second round onwards to the fourth round. Another rule is that the participants _must _stick to their categories when composing, so good luck with that everyone.

The last round will be held in the Rivendell stadium, and tickets will be sold around the continent. Further rules will be informed later. Those interested, please see Professor Colin," Mr. Collin stood up and waved his hand. "-the deadline will be on the 1st of June. Thank you, you are all dismissed."

Elsa walked back to her dormitory after that, seeing as classes had finished for today; she could sign up tomorrow.

She ignored her squealing dorm mates as she walked into the living hall and went straight into her bedroom, where the bed screamed for her attention. But before she could fall back onto her comfy heaven, she noticed a letter sitting innocently on her desk. Forcing herself to resist the temptation to sleep, she walked to her desk and leaned on it, sweeping up the letter in her slender fingers.

On the front was a neatly cursive piece of writing that wrote : _To: My dearest daughter, Elsa, who is now studying in an academy that does little to contribute to society . _Her heart froze.

Only one person would discourage her like that.

With trembling fingers, she opened the letter, crushing and throwing the envelope away.

She read:

_Dear Elsa,_

_How are you coping in your new school? Are the students there rude and conceited? But even if they are -I'm sorry to say- you cannot leave that school, as the deal had already been struck._

_How is your singing coming along? Even if I don't approve of it, and would rather you become a doctor like me, I hope you aren't embarrassing yourself. Are there any medias there? I am not saying this because I am ashamed of you, but if there is, please do not inform them that I am your father._

_Anna is fine here, but she had been missing her sister. She cries everyday and talks to the moon at night, claiming that she can hear you from the other side. The whole town has been saying that she had gone mad because of her sister. I am not ashamed of her, mind you, but there are medias around and the tabloids will probably concoct a story about the Queen's family, I can't let that happen._

_Anna still doesn't know that you were the cause of it all, and that you had left to a boarding school, leaving her. But don't worry, she'll know soon enough, and you'll do the honor in concocting a lie to tell her. A believable one, mind you. You always had an imaginative mind. And I trust you know why you have to lie?_

_I'll be visiting this Saturday, as I heard that students are free during the weekends (when it was my time, there were no holidays at all) and can be allowed to go out of the school compound. I hope you know where 'Ollie', that French restaurant, is located. Because we will be meeting there. You should arrive at two o'clock, please don't be late, Elsa; your sister will be there too._

_P.s. your mother has been worried sick about you, do not make her condition worse._

_Sincerely,  
your father._

Elsa tore the letter in half. He obviously didn't care about her wellbeing. Nothing. No _Are you well, Elsa? _or _I hope you had been eating well. _Nothing. No _please_'s, no _thank __you's. _Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The main reason he wrote this letter is just for her to solve his media problem and lie to her sister.

What happened to her old father?

Because she missed him.

And she hated this new one.

She let a tear roll down her cheek as she slump heavily on her once-comfy bed and fell into the arms of darkness.

* * *

**So... How was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Hate it?**

**PLEASE review, and send me some tips on improving my writing if you have time. PLEASE?**

**Reviews, favs, and follows make my day. c:**


	4. The cruelty of a father

**Hey guysss! :) My school holidays just started, and I'm proud to say that I finished this chapter earlier than I initially expected. Hope all of you will find this entertaining!**

**-ElsaTheSnowQueen2: Thanksssssssssssss! :DDDDDD**

**- Elizebethgrace555: LOVE YOU! Bwahahahaha!**

**- Blue eyes: Thankss!**

**- Ari: Thanks! (Sorry, can't think of anything else to say. Tee hee)**

**- angeljelsa21: OMG THANKS. Your reviews means ****_a lot _****to me! P.s. her father is gonna be _totally_ hated after a few more chapters. ;)**

**- Sky-Sea-Earth: THANKS! I wrote that in my PM, but yeah, THANKS AGAIN. Btw, I edited already. :D**

**- thisismexox: I'm really glad you find this amazing, so, yeah, THANKS. c: (P.S. I like your profile pic)**

**- Livia Toric: DON'T CRYYYYYY or I'LL CRY TOO! Let's cry together. Hahahahaha thanks btw!**

**- EmmaWinterFrost: Thanks! You are partly correct, but there's a plot... and that plot leads to another plot... and - Ah, nvm. Your hunches are awesome! Continue guessing c:. Thanks btw!**

**- Morning and Eve: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE (crackles with evil laughter). And yepp! Just a little complicated. (sorry, I PM-ed you cuz I was too excited and in the end I'm writing a reply again. Hahah)**

**P.S. I edited the last chapter a bit, a big thanks to Sky-Sea-Earth for pointing out my mistakes. :) **

**P.S.S. I ADDED A SMALL EXTRA PART IN CHAPTER TWO, IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED IN READING IT AGAIN, I WON'T STOP YOU. It's at the part where Elsa met Tara for the first time and it affects the fanfic a little bit.**

* * *

_Snowflakes_

_Chapter 4: The cruelty of a father_

.~.

Human pattern are like snowflakes

It will never be cast twice

We are uncommonly and marvelously

intricate in thought and action

.~.

The days passed like a whirlwind of actions all jumbled up together, and Elsa's mind was always elsewhere whenever she was in class. She had gotten reprimanded a few times by Mrs Susan -not like she even cared, of course- and been told politely by Mr Collin to pay attention in class.

Everyone in the whole school was talking about the competition, and she found out that her dorm mates were all participating, with Selene and Holly singing together and Reyna doing a solo, mainly because she refused to dance the 'hula' dance along with them. Elsa actually chuckled at that scene where they tried to make Reyna dance. In the end, Reyna stomped back into her room and shouted out a loud 'I'm not joining!' before the two girls finally gave up with a few minutes of laughter.

Jack was still being annoyingly friendly to her, though albeit more cautious, and she found out (thanks to Adriel) that his band, Celitic Frost, was one of the most popular bands around town. No wonder that name sounded so familiar when she first heard it.

His band consisted of Jack Frost (Elsa wondered why his name was so peculiar. She had heard the legends of _D' _Jack Frost, and she had liked them. Maybe his parents named him after that?), Aster Bunnymund, Jamie Bennett, Flynn Rider and Kristoff Bjorgman (Don't laugh, but Elsa couldn't pronounce it either. Even after Adriel spelled it out for her).

After hearing that news from Adriel, Elsa _knew _that Jack is a narcissistic person. He named his band after his surname!

Besides Jack...

Pitch kept sending her flirtatious smirks or winks whenever they made eye contact, and Elsa always tried her best to look away from him and give him a glare. He had tried to strike up conversations, but she either ignored him, or walked away.

She had heard a rumor (Adriel again) that Pitch was already dating some girl named Rapunzel, who had abnormally _long _blonde hair. So she didn't know why Pitch even bothered with her. She wasn't pretty or anything.

And Tara Nicole was the Queen Bee in Arendelle Academy of Music (thanks to Adriel too), and she demanded respect from everybody. Seems like half the male population here was in love with her because she was just so '_fab' _or something. And thanks to their not-so-good meeting for the first time, Tara had decided that Elsa was her enemy and had been sending her nasty looks here and there, sometimes giggling with her friends while looking at Elsa, but Elsa just ignored them. They were just not worth her time.

Within a blink of an eye, it was already Saturday, the day when she would have to meet her family and explain everything to her sister.

Elsa had been busy working out a logical lie to tell her, even if her heart aches and advices her to tell her sister the truth. In fact, the subject of her daydreaming-in-class was Anna.

Elsa sighed frustratedly and stared at the French restaurant's entrance, where the sign 'Ollie' was beautifully decorated on the top. This was a high-class restaurant, as she had expected. Nothing lower than this can fit her father's taste after all.

It was just one thirty, so she wasn't late. She took her time composing herself, repeating the lie in her head for the thousandth time, and slowly pushed the glass door open, revealing a fancily decorated ambience inside the restaurant.

Less than a few minutes, she found her family seated in the VIP table, where the surroundings' tables were empty; he probably didn't want any _media _to overhear their conversation.

She walked towards them, gulping nervously and taking a large intake of breath. Anna noticed her first, and Elsa felt an aching feeling in her chest when she saw her sister's eyes brightened up. Anna stood up from her chair and ran towards Elsa, crushing her in a bone-chrushing hug that made Elsa feel _worse. _

She hated it when she had to lie to those she loved.

She despised those moments.

Anna hadn't changed much the last two months, with her long, strawberry-brown hair still braided in pigtails. The only difference was that her hair had a streak of stark white, curtesy of Elsa.

When Anna finally broke the hug, she started talking really fast.

"Oh my God! Elsa! You have no idea how much I missed you! When I came out of the hospital you weren't there! It was like you had suddenly gone out of my life! I thought I would _never _see you again! I even imagined the worst cases that could happen to you, like, you know, bad guys catching you and selling your organs or something, at least that's what my friends told me what bad guys do anyway. Then suddenly dad told me that you went to a boarding school and do you know how much I missed you Elsa? I prayed for your safety and all and thank God you're fine!

" Elsa! You probably won't believe me, but some people in town are calling me crazy just because I talked to the moon! It's just no fair! I just _knew _that you were on the other side talking to me too. I could feel you, in my heart! But no one believed me, not even my closest friend Ariel! Urgh, oh well. I'm just so glad dad took me here to see you! If not I think I really am going to go crazy. Hahaha!

" By the way Elsa, HOW ARE YOU? Are you doing fine? Is your boarding school nice? Are the people there nice? Because I don't wanna leave you and be apart from you, so I suggested to dad that I should join you in your school, ya'know? And maybe Hans will co- "

" _What? _" Elsa widened her eyes, her voice barely a whisper, yet Anna heard her and cut off her sentence. She was talking so fast that it was actually a miracle that Elsa managed to hear everything she had said, and hearing Anna said that she was going to the same school as her just freaked her out. She wasn't going to let Anna come to her school! She left just so she can protect _her! _No, the answer is no. A straight, flat-out, NO.

She was willing to sacrifice anything for her sister. She will die inside everyday in exchange of securing Anna's safety from herself. She will protect Anna forever, even if it costs Anna's love for Elsa.

" I said I think I will be going to your- " Anna started excitedly, eyes gleaming in happiness, but Elsa cut her off.

" No. " Elsa forced a glare after blinking back her tears. Anna looked shocked and her smile slid off her face, then she took a step back.

After a while of staring, Anna broke into laughter.

" Oh, Elsa, your sense of humor is really good! For a while there, I actually thought that you were _angry _at me because I want to join you in your school! " Anna said between laughters. " Elsa, you know I love you! So don't make that kind of jokes already, okay? "

Elsa's heart felt like it was getting jabbed by hundreds of needles.

Why did Anna had to make it so hard for her to lie?

" Anna. Listen. I'm not joking, nor do I have a sense of humor. " Elsa started off, choosing her words with care and forcing herself to give Anna a cold stare. " Thank you for your concern, Anna. I am doing fine here, you don't have to worry, in fact, I, " she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the look of hurt that was about to come. " I think I would feel better if you don't come to this academy of music. It's just... not for you. "

Elsa opened her eyes, and sure enough, that look of hurt crossed over Anna's face features.

Anna forced a smile.

" W-what are you saying, Elsa? We-We're sisters. You love music, I love music too! We used to be best buddies, remember? Us playing music together - you, the guitar and me, the piano. We are the perfect pair. We always stick by each other! "

" Anna, please, _stop_. Those are things that are in the past, so _please_ replace your present tenses with past tenses. We aren't going to be _best buddies_ anymore. " every word that Elsa uttered jabbed a knife unto her own heart.

Anna's look of utter shock and hurt made Elsa even more guilty than she already was.

Then Anna looked down, and Elsa saw a tear dropped from her eye.

" So what dad said was true. You've changed. "

" I've grown up. "

" I don't want you to grow up. "

" Deal with it. " Elsa said rudely. She didn't want this conversation to last any longer than it already did.

" You were never rude to me. You protected me. You spent time with me. You told me your closest secrets. Was that all because you hadn't '_grown up' _yet? Was it because you hadn't change? _Or w_as it because you were still _Elsa Queen, _my _sister? _"

Tears were threatening to break through Elsa's walls, but she held them back; there'll be plenty of time to cry later, in her room, where no one can see her in her state of weakness.

" Anna, _please, _just stop... " realizing that it still wasn't enough to end this conversation, Elsa added, " _Please _just _stop _with your childish acts. "

Anna looked up, tears freely rolling down her cheeks, yet her pitiful look turned into one of a determined person's. Her stare was hard, penetrating Elsa's skull, Elsa's walls. She straightened herself and wiped away her tears.

" ME? CHILDISH? ELSA, I WAS _WORRIED _ABOUT YOU FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS BECAUSE YOU LEFT AND DIDN'T _BOTHER_ TO VISIT ME IN THE HOSPITAL, AND YOU CALL _ME _CHILDISH? I'M NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP, ELSA, YOU ARE! BECAUSE WHAT I'M DOING - THIS IS CALLED LOVE, THIS IS CALLED CARE, AND THIS IS CALLED _BEING SISTERS_. "

_Ouch. _Elsa flinched, and Anna took a deep breath. When she spoke again, her voice was weak and hopeful. " I-I need you, Elsa. "

Elsa's breath hitched, because she knew that she needs Anna too. But she can't say that, can she? " _But I don't need you, Anna. _"

Those words cut both of their hearts like knives. Anna's tears stopped flowing.

" Elsa, what had happened to you? " she asked, shaking her head.

" I told you, I've grown up. "

* * *

" Elsa, how are you doing? " Idun Queen, Elsa's mother asked. Her eyes were filled with genuine concern, and Elsa couldn't help but feel warmth. She could feel Anna and Agdar -her father- 's eyes boring at the side of her skull, and flinched involuntarily.

" I'm fine, mother. Thank you for your concern. " Elsa replied mechanically before taking another bite out her steak.

" So now, do you care to explain to your sister _everything _that happened after _that? _" Agdar Queen asked, his tone hard, as if forcing her to do it or face his wrath. Elsa nodded.

" Anna, I needed to plan for my future, and there was this music producer that wanted to take me in as his apprentice, and offered to send me to this school. I agreed to his deal, and I forgot to tell you that I was leaving to a boarding school. I couldn't miss this one chance in a lifetime. Besides, he trained me for one month before I left. "

Anna stared at her, anger slowly forming in her eyes. Elsa braced herself; that was the short lie that was repeated for thousands of times, and that was the lie that was sure to hurt her the most.

Anna started out by taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes close, then opened them again and talked slowly, " So, " another deep breath. " so, y-you had completely _forgotten _about me, hurt. You only had your future in mind, not mine, did you? You couldn't miss this one chance in your lifetime, so when he _trained _you, you had _forgotten_ about my stay at the hospital. " another deep breath. " Gee, Elsa, when you'd said you've grown up, I didn't know 'grown-ups' _forget _about their loved ones and care more about their future instead. It's selfish, don't you think? "_  
_

That cold tone did _not _suit Anna. In fact, it looked as if she was forcing it.

But then again, Elsa was too. It just wasn't that obvious.

" Yes, I'm sorry. But that's just how life is. " another lie.

Then there was an awkward silence between everyone, filled only with the clinking of knives and forks and sounds of chewing and munching.

" Elsa, now, I need to discuss something with you. " Elsa's father was the first to break the silence, putting down his fork and staring at her with those pitiless blue eyes of his. Elsa followed suit, and stared at him back.

" Agdar, this is a family meal. Leave business talk for later. " said Idun sternly, glaring at her husband.

" Honey, there won't be any 'later', because _later, _I will be going to meet my patient that was coincidently situated in Arendelle. I need to discuss it _now. _"

So, Elsa was another business deal, was she?

Idun gave her husband a cold look, and continued eating. Anna ate while listening to their conversation.

" How's your school? " Agdar asked.

" Oh, _please, _Mr Queen, I _know_ that you have completely no interest in my school life. Stop beating around the bush. " Elsa replied, purposely using 'Mr Queen' to address her father. Her father looked unfazed while her mother looked understanding, and Anna, being the naive little girl she was, just stared in confusion.

" Fine. " her father said, taking a napkin and wiping his mouth with it. " We heard that there is this competition coming up. "

" Agdar. " Elsa's mother interrupted sternly, but Agdar glared at her to shut her up.

" It was all over the news. I believe that you will be participating? "

_DUH. _" Yes, Mr Queen. In fact, I had already signed myself up. "

Her father looked pleased.

" Good, there will be no room for failures, do you understand? If you are going to join, _win it. _The final round will be hosted in Rivendell's biggest stadium, and I _want _you to win it. For your sake. "

_You** want** me to win it? It's for your sake, isn't it?_

" Yes, Mr Queen. I planned to. " Elsa said between gritted teeth. She was losing her control on her magic, and it was making the temperature drop by a few degrees. She vaguely notice Anna shivering.

" Good. Now _that_ is an answer worthy of my daughter. I just hope that it will not be all bark and no bite. Because -since your dream is to become a singer- singers are just entertainers. They do absolutely _nothing _to help people's lives. And if you cannot be the best, then don't be one. But now is already a little too late for you, since that deal had been struck. "

" AGDAR! " Idun shouted, throwing her napkin down. " _Apologize right this instant! _"

" Sorry, Elsa. "

He did not sound sorry at all.

The temperature dropped a few more degrees.

" Understood. " Elsa sent a '_thank you, mother' _glance toward her mother, and her mother nodded sympathetically at her, seemingly saying 'sorry'.

" Elsa, I am your father. So I obviously want the best for you. You should be perfect, okay? " her father told her. He had told her that many times before, and Elsa _knew _that it was for his sake, not hers.

" Yes, Mr Queen. I thank you for your concern. But nobody is perfect. " Elsa glared at her father, and he gave her one of his cold stares back.

" Well, you are certainly not perfect. Because if you are, you would have taken a degree in Medicine. "

" I'm sorry to disappoint you then. "

" But anyway, since you had made your choice -or there wasn't any choices after that incident- be the best. "

Elsa glared at her father. " Yes, Mr Queen. I plan to. "

" Why is it so cold all of a sudden? " Anna complained. Her father glared at Elsa even harder, mentally telling her to stop.

" I think I better take my leave now. Thank you for this meal. " Elsa said, not wanting to raise suspicion. She stood up. " Goodbye mother, Anna, " her gaze softened as she looked at Anna, and Anna's eyes widened. " Mr Queen. " she inclined her head coldly at her father. He nodded his head back.

" By the way, Elsa? " Anna called.

" Yes? "

Anna shared a look with her father, seemingly pleading for something. After awhile, Elsa's father nodded his head reluctantly.

" I'm not backing down. "

* * *

" Jack, just _shut up_. "

Elsa stopped in her tracks. She had taken a stroll around the school compound to clear her mind off things when Jack just popped into the picture, chattering non-stop with his endless nonsense, having a one-sided conversation because Elsa had ignored him.

He grinned his cheeky signature grin. " Had my charms become so irresistible that you finally gave in and talked to me? "

" Oh, I'm sorry, last I checked, you have no charms. " Elsa mocked surprised, widening her eyes.

" Check again Elsa! Because I do have them. " he laughed, and his laughter was melodious to Elsa's ears; it sounded so much like _his _laughter.

Urgh. Elsa hate that laughter now.

She scowled, then rolled her eyes. " And now you're laughing for no reason at all. "

He grinned again. " Well, I had finally got the Ice Queen to talk to me so I wouldn't have to get ignored again. "

" Ice Queen? " Elsa asked, then groaned. Another nickname. She had a few in her previous schools, like 'Winter Queen' or 'Cold Monster' or something like that.

Ice Queen sounded way much better though.

" Yeah. You are known as the Ice Queen throughout the school now. I personally think it's a nice name. " Jack said.

Elsa looked at him skeptically, as though she didn't believe him, then she rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, " Thanks. "

Jack's eyes seemed to brighten up even more than it already was.

" Welcome. Now, changing the subject, why do you always look so gloomy? "

Elsa stared at him. Whether she was gloomy or not was none of his business! Though when Anna said that she wasn't going to back down... She had a nagging feeling in her chest. She just hoped that Anna would listen to her and will _not _come to AAM (Arendelle Academy of Music); she didn't want to hurt her even more.

Call Elsa selfish, but deep inside, she also didn't want to be reminded of her past. Seeing Anna makes her remember.

She doesn't want to remember.

But then again, Anna was always a stubborn soul.

And that's why Elsa worry for her.

" None of your business Jack. Now just shut up or I'll punch you again. " Elsa said, sparing Jack a glance before continuing her walk, planning to head back to her dorm. She obviously didn't want to punch him again, because firstly, she didn't want to pay a visit to the headmaster again and secondly, her knuckles had hurt quite a bit after that day. She was just feigning it.

" ... Do you learn boxing? You know, that time, when you punched me, it _was _really pain. I've never gotten punched, so that was my first time. And by a girl! Let's just hope that that was the most painful punch ever, because you know, I survived it. Er, so... Song about Summer. We still haven't discussed about it yet. You want to do it now? Because you actually talked to me, so, yeah. Like I've said, we can just - "

" _You _can just shut up. "

He grinned again.

Can he ever stop grinning?

" Awh, come on. You know you want me talking. "

" Oh sure, and I want the world to explode to smithereens. " Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

But Jack was right about one thing, they had to pass the lyrics up by Monday. With a frustrated sigh, she turned to look at him.

" Your dorm or mine? " she said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Jack just stared at her.

" What? " he asked, confused.

" I'm going to regret this. " Elsa muttered to herself before repeating, " My dorm or your dorm? And if you don't want to finish the project, it's your problem, not mine. "

Jack grinned.

" Your dorm. "

* * *

" I'm regretting this already. " Elsa muttered to herself as both of them plopped down onto the carpets in her living room, placing the pen and papers onto the low table facing the television. They sat opposite each other, so while Elsa's back was facing the sofa's, Jack's back was facing the television.

Elsa thanked _God _that her roommates were all out.

Jack twirled the pen around with his fingers.

" Ideas? "

" Do you always ask your partner to come up with the ideas while you pester them with your supposed 'charms'? " Elsa snapped sarcastically. Jack wasn't doing anything else other than ask her for ideas and it was becoming utterly irritating. He was the band leader for Celitic Frost, he _should _be able to compose some _passable _music. _  
_

" So you do admit that I have charms? "

" Do you not notice sarcasm even if it dances in front of you and pulls your hair out? I guess not. " Elsa sneered at him. " Are we going to get this done or what? I do not fancy being here with you any longer than I already am and I hope that feeling is mutual. "

" Well, that feeling is certainly _not _mutual. " Jack grinned, still twirling the pen in his fingers. " Can I pay a visit to your bedroom? "

" _No. _Now shut up before my patience runs thin, because I may just throw you out of the door with a bloody nose and a dislocated shoulder. "

Jack grinned. " Nope. " he said, popping the 'p'. " You love me too much to do that. "

Elsa put on her most menacing look. " Try me. "

Then Jack chuckled. " Okay fine. You win, _Ice Queen. _Now, about a song about Summer- "

Elsa tuned out his words after that when she came up with a spectacular idea. She waited until he finished talking his nonsense before interrupting him (she had learnt etiquettes from her mother, and after today, she decided to honor her mother by at least giving an effort to be polite) with a cough.

" I have an idea. " Elsa said, staring straight into his beautiful icy blue eyes.

" You mean the whole time I asked you to provide an idea you just sat there listening and when I was going to provide an idea of my own you interrupt? " Jack mocked shocked and hurt. " Why, Elsa, I didn't know you hated me that much. "

" You have no idea. " Elsa said, rolling her eyes. " Anyway, my idea is, how about you create your own Summer song and I create my own? " Elsa proposed, then Jack grinned.

" Then we can combine our songs together! It'll be perfect. " he said, and Elsa face-palmed.

" That wasn't what I meant... But whatever. "

So they started writing. Elsa took quite a while to write down the lyrics, but in the end, she managed to do it. Halfway through though, Jack had made a comment reminding her that Summer couldn't be 'cold', and she kicked him from underneath the table. But besides that, they were in complete silence.

The silence was comforting.

At the exact same time, both Elsa and Jack slammed their lyrics toward each other and said, " I'm done. " a little too excitedly, with Elsa panting a little bit because she had actually created a mental challenge to finish the lyrics before Jack did. Turns out it ended in a draw.

" Read it. " both of them said in unison, then Jack chuckled while Elsa scowled, both swiping their lyrics.

She read:

_Heat under the sun woah-oh-oh_

_Summer's come around woah-oh-oh_

_Come on let's play fun woah-oh-oh_

_And now-now-now, we're going down-down-down_

_Now-now-now, we're going down-down-down_

_(yeah)_

_{To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch,_

_Where the sun's shining bright and high, _

_And the world's screaming 'Hi' not 'Bye'!_

_To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch,_

_Where everything, starts anew,_

_And homework's never due-ue-ue!_

_Summer's come arrrroundd, yeah Summer's come arrrroundd.} - chorus_

_Oh yeah..._

_Find a perfect spot woah-oh-oh_

_Look at people being hot woah-oh-oh_

_Take the perfect shots woah-oh-oh_

_And now-now-now, we're going down-down-down_

_Now-now-now, we're going down-down-down_

_(yeah)_

_{Chorus}_

_Oh yeah..._

_I know that you want Summer to hurry up a-and come around_

_So believe me when I say that I have the exact same thought as you_

_And when Summer comes l-let's all do t-the party rock_

_And when I ask you to the dance at night will you dance with me?_

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

_And now-now-now, we're going down-down-down..._

_Yeah!_

___{Chorus}_

___Yeah!_

___**(I**** created this in less than five minutes so forgive the crappy-ness of it. If any of you were wondering, I didn't just randomly create it without any rhythm; I ACTUALLY HUMMED WITH IT. ;) )**_

Elsa was actually quite surprised that she actually liked his lyrics, and she even made up a cheerful and lively melody in her head while reading it. Something like, _pa dum, dum, dum, dum, pa dum dun dun dun... _

Yeah, as much as she hated to admit it, his lyrics were amazing (not that she'll say it to his face of course). She would ask him to sing his melody later. Although she would prefer it if he had lessen the 'yeah's.

She looked up, and saw Jack already staring at her with his mouth gapped open. He waved her lyrics right in front of her face.

" Are you sure you wrote this? " he asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes; did he think that she would copy from someone?

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think that you _that _oblivious that you didn't notice that I've been writing down the lyrics _right in front of you _for like, the pass ten minutes. Guess I overestimated you. " she said, sarcastically.

Jack grinned sheepishly.

" It's great. Like, _seriously _great. Never knew you had it in you. " Jack said, and Elsa rolled her eyes.

" You _need _to work on your complimenting skills, Jack. " Elsa said. Jack grinned.

" So... We should combine our works now. " he said, after a short pause of silence.

" Yeah. "

After probably an hour or two, they had combined their works - deleting a few stanza's here and there - and had successfully finished coming up with the melody for it. They had wrote down piano notes and chords (seems like Jack plays the piano) and chords for the guitar.

" You know, I think I could survive working with you for a year. " Jack said as he sat down in front of the piano (Elsa forgot to mention- next to each dorm room, there was a small music room where a few instruments were provided to practice with. The only reason why they had composed lyrics _outside _in the living room was because the music room didn't have any tables) practicing the notes he had written down. Elsa was looking at the chords strumming her guitar, and it was so far going really well.

" You may survive, but I may not. " Elsa said, not looking at him as she was still practicing her guitar.

A few more minutes later, they both agreed to try rehearsing their first song composed together.

Jack started playing the piano first, then Elsa joined in with her guitar.

" _Burning under __the __scorching__ sun woah-oh-oh_

_Summer's finally come around _

_Come on, ignore all the rules woah-oh-oh_

_Jump into the blue, blue pool, yeah! " _Jack sang, while the rhythm got livelier.

_" And now-now-now, we're going down-down-down_

_Now-now-now, we're going down-down-down " _Elsa sang, a small smile curving up her lips as she strummed her guitar.

_" To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch, " _they sang in unison.

_" Where the sun's shining bright and high, " _Jack sang.

_" And the world's screaming 'Hi' not 'Bye'! " _then Elsa.

_" To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch, "_

_" Tanning yeah I don't care (care) " _Elsa sang this line, with Jack singing the extra 'care'.

_"Walking round the beach, foot bare_

_To the beach! As Summer's come around!"_

___(Instrumental_)_"_  


_Summer's come to touch our skin woah-oh-oh_

_Making us look dark and thin _

_Hands up to touch the r-rays woah-oh-oh_

_Jump into the rushing waves " _Elsa sang, with Jack singing the 'woah''s.

_" yeah! " _Elsa even added a whoop.

_" 'Cause now-now-now, we're going down-down-down " _Jack sang, then the rhythm got faster as his grin got wider.

_" To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch_

_Where no one lets the moment fade _

_as you can forget about your grades! (who cares anyway?) " _Elsa sang, Jack singing the 'who cares anyway'.

_" To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch_

_Two bare feet on the surfing boards_

_And no one's gonna be b-bored! " _Jack sang, his accents getting louder, then disappeared completely, letting slow music take place.

_(instrumental)_

_" We're gonna rise up, sing the song of Summertime " _Elsa sang gently, the chords were soft.

_" And we'll spread our wings and fl-fly tonight " _Jack sang, his notes getting louder again.

_" But for now let's just enjoy the sun! " _Elsa's voice turned really loud on the word 'sun'.

_" And enjoy... Summer coming 'round! "_

_" So let's go down woah-oh-oh "_

_" To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch,_

_Where the sun's shining bright and high,_

_And the world's screaming 'Hi' not 'Bye'!_

_To the be-a-ch, to the be-a-ch,_

_Where no one lets the moment fade_

_and you can forget 'bout your grades! " _they both sang this in unison.

_" To the beach... " _Elsa sang.

_" In Summertime! " _

**_(Am I a genius, or am I a genius? Hahahahaha Just kidding.)_**

Jack added an additional whoop at the end, and Elsa smiled, something that usually only music can do to her.

The song was _great. _Both of them could actually work together very well, as their lyrics could easily blend together, but she obviously wouldn't say that to him.

" That was _amazing! _We are _so _gonna get full marks on this. " Jack grinned. Can he just stop grinning for _once? _

Elsa hid another smile. " Yeah, yeah. And it's because _my _lyrics rock better than yours. Now don't _ever _insult my abilities again. Do you understand me? "

" Yes, M'am! "

Elsa was about to escort him out from the music room, when suddenly she heard the dorm's main door getting unlocked, as well as a few squealing voices outside.

She froze.

What was she _thinking, _bringing Jack to her dorm?! If they see him inside, they will probably be too hyper about it! They may spread rumors, _terrible _rumors! It wasn't like Elsa cared, but she _absolutely hates _it when someone creates a false lie about her. Elsa was just _so stupid. _Couldn't she compose the lyrics somewhere else?

She took a deep breath, planning to escort Jack out before anything happens and she _prayed _that they won't spread any rumors.

She opened the door, let Jack out, and the front door closed behind her three dorm mates, holding shopping bags and drinks. They were seemingly talking about some juicy gossip when they noticed Jack and their sentences cut off.

Jack turned and grinned at them.

Holly dropped her drink of Starbucks onto the floor.

Reyna took a deep breath and blinked a few times, possibly to check if her eyes were deceiving her.

Jack winked at them and said 'hi'.

Selene dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

Elsa glared at him, hard, and when he noticed it, he said, " Sorry. It's my charms. "

_URGH. _

Not wanting them to misunderstand, she said, " We were just composing music for our project, cause -unfortunately- he's my partner. "

After getting over their initial shock, Holly and Reyna both helped Selene to get up, and when they did, she magically revived herself. She gasped, then squealed, then ran over to Jack, eyes gleaming in happiness.

_Oh great. _Elsa thought. _Another fangirl._

" OMG. ARE YOU TWO DATING? HOW DID IT HAPPEN? DOES TARA KNOW ABOUT THIS? YOU KNOW, CUZ SHE'S JUST _OBSESSED _WITH YOU. I HEARD THAT SHE EVEN HAS POSTERS OF YOU ALL OVER HER WALLS AND BED AND TOILET AND- OH, YOU GET WHAT I MEAN! ANYWAY, WHEN DID YOU AND ELSIE HERE STARED DATING? YOU GUYS JUST LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER I THINK I'M GONNA SHIP YOU TWO! THE PARING NAME WOULD BE 'JELSA', AND IT'LL BE VIRAL ONCE THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS ABOUT YOU TWO! I THINK I'M GONNA TEXT ALL THE GIRLS AND THE NEWSPAPER GUY, JOHN, TO TYPE A LOVE STORY ARTICLE ABOUT YOU TWO! IT'LL BE JUST. SO. FREAKING. CUTEEEEEEE! " Selene talked so fast - _exactly _like Elsa's sister - that it was another miracle that she understood her at all. But as she did, she glared coldly at Selene, who was still just staring at Jack, looking as if she were a five year old kid being told she was going to disneyland.

Jack looked a little uncomfortable, frowning a little bit, but smiled all the same. " E-er, I think you got it wron- "

" NO I DIDN'T! I MEAN, SHE TOOK YOU TO OUR DORM TO DO- I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS DID, BUT I _KNOW_ THAT IT'S ROMANTIC OR WHATEVER. MAYBE A CANDLELIGHT EVENING TEA OR SOMETHING! GOSH, DOES YOUR BANDMATES KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

" Er- listen, miss something, we- Elsa and I, we aren't dating. I don't think that she is even able to dat- "

" OH MY GOODNESS. IS THIS UNREQUITED LOVE I SMELL? LIKE, MAYBE ELSIE'S FATHER DOESN'T ALLOW HER TO DATE, AND YOU'RE HER ROMEO OR SOMETHING, BUT HER FATHER JUST REFUSES TO HAND HIS DAUGHTER'S HAND TO YOU! IS IT CUTE, OR IS IT CUTE? THEN EVERYTHING WILL END LIKE- "

" Selene, shut up. " Elsa said coldly, cutting her off smoothly. And Selene turned to look at her, as though she had just realized she was there.

At the corner of her eye, Elsa could see Holly and Reyna face-palming at the idiocy and excitement their best friend showed, but she placed her focus on Selene.

So Selene was one of those people that likes to match make others instead of herself... She didn't even show the slightest jealousy when Elsa and Jack had came out of the music room; she showed excitement instead. Almost exactly like Anna, with that cheery and bubbly attitude of hers.

In the past few days, Elsa had actually grown to like her abnormally excited Anna-ness and her naivety, even though she rarely talked to her.

But now she just stared coldly at her, as Selene's smile slowly faded away.

" We're not dating. " Elsa announced in a cold tone. " We were merely _composing music_ with each other and we couldn't think of any where else to compose besides our dorms, as I refuse to be caught up in the midst of his _fan-girls._ "

Selene's smile returned again. " Oh, that's just _so _sweeeeeeet! The girl refuses to get jealous when her crush gets chased by annoying fan-girls that he didn't even have interest in, and dragged him to her dorm to do their project together. Ah... "

Elsa's eye twitched. Her imagination was going _way _far off. Her? _Jealous? _That seemed such a foreign emotion to her.

" Er, look- miss- " Jack started, looking a little bit panicky and kept stealing glances at Elsa. He probably knew that Elsa was already trying her hardest not to blow at Selene.

" Just call me Selene. "

" Okay. Look, Selene, Elsa and I aren't dating. Er, you _do _understand what that means right? " Jack said uncertainly as Selene's eyes glinted, as though she was sharing a privy joke with only herself.

" Oh, _of course. _But Elsie- "

" My name, " Elsa said through gritted teeth. " is _Elsa. _"

Selene giggled. " Yeah, _Elsie, _don't do anything with him when none of us are around okay? "

Elsa groaned; this girl wasn't going to give up, was she?

" We. _AREN'T._ DATING. " Elsa tried again through gritted teeth. " How many times would I have to tell you so that you will finally be able to grasp the concept of 'We aren't dating'?! "

Selene looked surprised. " Oh, I already know that concept. "

Oh my God.

Elsa was going to blow.

" Jack, escort yourself out of this dorm. _Right. This. Instance. _" Elsa said, eyes shut tightly, trying to calm herself down. Jack apparently knew that her thin line of tolerance was breaking, and hurriedly tip-toed out, whispering a bye to her dorm mates.

Taking a deep breath, Elsa slowly walked back into her bedroom, slamming her door shut when Selene yelled after her, " GOOD LUCK, ELSIE! "

* * *

" Everyone, please welcome our new transfer student, Anna Queen, and help her when she requests your help. "

Elsa's eyes widened as she stared at the waving figure in front of the class, looking as cheery as always.

Can Anna just _listen_ to her for _once?_

* * *

**How was it? Yeah, a little boring but... yeah. Next chapter would be more interesting, don't worry. :)**

**Can everyone kindly drop a review to tell me how I'm doing or how you felt about this chapter or something? Constructive criticism, maybe?**

**Favorite and follow this fanfic? PLEASE? :DDDDD I know that some people think that reviews are more important, but I think that having my fanfic fav-ed and follow-ed is also equally important. Please, guys? :)**


End file.
